


Meredith

by sarcastic_fi



Series: The Secret (Family) Life of John Sheppard [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John become a family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meredith

“I can do babies,” John assured him as they stared at the screaming bundle in the cot. He reached in and picked the tiny baby up, supporting her head carefully and lying her on his chest. He started bobbing up and down gently as if in time to some inaudible beat. Surprisingly the child’s wails quietened and her eyelids dropped as if she knew she was safe in John’s arms.

“Do you want her?” Rodney suggested, hope and guilt warring in his heart. He had been trying for three hours to get the stubborn infant to sleep, but all she wanted to do was cry.

Instead of the scandalous glare that Rodney had expected and an exclamation of disgust, John just smiled dopily and said, “I want both of you,” his voice a near whisper. He leaned in and kissed Rodney softly on the lips, and as he drew back Rodney thought he had never seen anything more sexy than John standing their with Rodney’s illegitimate and unexpected daughter nestled against his chest and that look upon his face that said ‘this is love’.


End file.
